vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
VSQ file format
The Voice Sequence (.VSQ) file format is the file format used to store musical note and vocal data for the VOCALOID2 software. It is based off the Standard MIDI and Windows INI file formats. The Standard MIDI file format is described in the official specification. The actual vocal data is stored in the file as a series of MIDI "text" messages that, when concatenated, form an INI document. The basic format of INI sections and properties are discussed in the relevant . This format was replaced by VOCALOID3's VSQX file format, which can save more data and VOCALOID3-engine-specific details..VSQX File Extension - FileInfo This article will attempt to document the INI sections and properties that are used in the VOCALOID2 VSQ file format. Note that this is not an exhaustive list; these sections and properties have been documented only by pure observation in a hex editor and so far there is no known "official" documentation for this format. Therefore, some properties might not even have a description if their purpose is unknown. Please contribute to this article if you have the time, expertise, and desire to research this valuable information! Sections Common The Common section contains information about the application and synthesis engine used. The properties seen in this section include: *'Version' The version number of the synthesis engine. *'Name' The name of the track, displayed at the bottom of the VOCALOID2 editor. *'Color' The background color of the track button. *'DynamicsMode' *'PlayMode' Master The Master section has only been known to contain one property, and as of this writing its purpose is unknown. *PreMeasure Mixer The Mixer section contains information about the synthesizer mixer and its attributes. The properties seen in this section include: *'MasterFeder' *'MasterPanpot' The amount of panning (or "balance" between the left and right channel in a stereo audio track) to apply to the master track. *'MasterMute' Presumably, a feature to mute the entire track, although this has not been tested. *'OutputMode' *'Tracks' The number of tracks contained in this sequence. *'Feder#' *'Panpot#' Individual track panning (or "balance" between the left and right channel in a stereo audio track). The # is the zero-based index of the track on which to apply the panning. *'Mute#' Individual track muting, although this has not been tested. The # is the zero-based index of the track on which to apply the panning. *'Solo#' Individual track "solo" mode. Set to 1 if all tracks (except this and other tracks that have Solo# set to 1) should be muted. EventList The EventList section, and the following ID# sections, are the most important parts of the VSQ file. They outline the Vocaloid-specific commands that are being sent. Each property in the EventList section is a number that corresponds to the time at which to issue the event, and is assigned a value of ID#XXXX where XXXX is a four-digit, zero-based index of an event group described in the following section. ID#XXXX The ID#XXXX sections contain information about a particular VOCALOID2-specific command. The properties differ depending on the value of the Type property. Currently known Type's and their respective properties are listed below. Singer *'IconHandle A handle to another section that provides more information on the current singer. Anote *'Length' The note length. Units are currently unknown. *'Note#' The number of the specific note. Integer values and their corresponding musical notes are currently unknown. *'Dynamics' *'PMBendDepth' The portamento depth, or by how much to pitch-bend the current note. *'PMBendLength' The portamento length, or how long a pitch-bend for the current note lasts. *'PMbPortamentoUse' *'DEMdecGainRate' *'DEMaccent' The accent value of the Note Expression property. *'LyricHandle' A reference to another section that provides more information on the current note's lyric properties. *'VibratoHandle' A reference to another section that provides more information on the current note's vibrato properties. *'VibratoDelay' h#XXXX The h#XXXX sections are referenced from other properties. Their properties depend on the property that they are being referenced from. IconHandle *'IconID' 'The unique ID of the current singer. *'IDS The friendly name given to the current singer (e.g. "Miku"). *'Original' The original Program Change (PC) MIDI command issued for the current singer. *'Caption' *'Length' *'Language' *'Program' The current Program Change (PC) MIDI command issued for the current singer. LyricHandle *'L0' A comma-separated list of five values. The first value is the lyric (ex: "a", "ru", "se"). The second value is the phoneme (ex: "a", "4 M", "s e"). The third, fourth, and fifth values are unknown. VibratoHandle *'IconID' *'IDS' The friendly name given to the current vibrato preset (e.g. "normal"). *'Original' *'Caption' *'Length' The duration of the vibrato. *'StartDepth' The starting depth of the vibrato. *'DepthBPNum' *'StartRate '''The starting rate of the vibrato. *'RateBPNum''' References Navigation Category:Tutorials